


I say I want you back, the you of the past.

by lovesoftly



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band), Triple H (Korea Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Threesome - F/M/M, confused hyojong, determined hyuna, insecure hwitaek, nothing too bad, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-06-22 14:52:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15584346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesoftly/pseuds/lovesoftly
Summary: Hyojong and Hyuna have been dating for two years. Hwitaek was used to it. He liked seeing how happy they were together. How happy they made each other. But when they announce it to the public, he gets a slap in the face from reality. When no one else knew, he could pretend. He could do hold hands with Hyuna and lean on Hyojong, and he could pretend. Pretend that maybe it could be like that. But now, everyone knows. \Basically Hwitaek wishes Hyuna and Hyojong had never told anyone they were dating so he could pretend that they actually liked him back (they do)





	1. Telling the World

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I had been thinking of doing a pr-established Hyudawn where they bring Hwitaek in, and when they announced they are actually dating it just kind of made me want to do that more. So here it is. Let me know what you guys think !

Hui couldn't remember the last time he checked his phone. He had been dancing in the practice room all day. When he was done overworking himself, he slid down the wall and grabbed his phone from the bag next to him. To his surprise, he has around 15 texts from numerous different people. Instantly he sat up straight and felt the blood rush through his body. He couldn't help but think the worst. _Who died? Who's nudes leaked?_ When he finally open the texted his heart relieved a bit, only to tense up again. 

From Wooseok: Hyunggg !! Hyuna noona and Hyojong hyung finally announced they're datingggg. Took them long enough right? 

Hwitaek froze and read the words over and over. His worst nightmare had finally come true. The rest of the texts were from his other bandmates, informing him on the news and being super giddy. The last one though, was different. 

From Jinho: Hey, I assume you know about the whole Hyuna and Hyojong thing. I'm sorry man :/ 

Jinho was really the only person who had an inkling of what Hwitaek felt. His duty as the oldest was always to know what the others were feeling before they knew themselves. Hui sighed as he replied with a half assed response, only to Jinho of course. He finally put his phone back into the bag and leaned back against the wall. Wow. It actually happened.

Just as Hui was debating whether he should stay here and wallow in self pity, or go to his dorm and wallow in self pity, the door of the dance room creaked open. "Hwitaek hyung!" he heard in very distinct voice. Of course they would eventually find him. "Did you hear the news?" Hyojong asked as he walked towards the older with his arm wrapped around his girlfriend. Hui finally decided to stand up and start gathering his things. "Yeah, I heard." Hui said nonchalantly, trying not to sound too upset. Hyuna furrowed her eyebrows in Hui's direction. "Did you overwork yourself again? You're drenched in sweat Hui-ah." Hyuna said while running her fingers through Hui's sweaty hair. Slowly Hwitaek backed away a bit, "I'm fine. I think I'm just gonna go get some rest." Hyuna still looked skeptical, but gave in. "Okay then, get lots of rest. We'll see you later yeah?" Hui nodded slightly at the two in front of him, "Yeah" 


	2. Acknowledge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been dealing with some health issues and other personal things. But I'm going to try and update more!! Thank you guys so much for showing your support :)

 Hui slammed the door to his bedroom, and swiftly flung his bag on the ground before collapsing into his bed. All he wanted to do was hibernate for a week. Or maybe forever. Just as he was ready to pull his sheets over his head and call it a day, there was a faint knock on his door. “Who is it?” Hui groaned out. “Jinho” he heard a soft voice come from the other side of the door. Hui mumbled a "come in" that was apparently loud enough for the older to hear. When the sound of the door softly closing rang through the room Hwitaek finally lifted his head from his pillow and looked at the other man. "Hyung, what do you want?" Jinho sighed softly as he sat at the edge of Hui's bed. "You know why I'm here Hui-ah" he said as he placed a comforting hand on Hwitaek's back. Hui rolled his eyes and looked at his friend. Why did he always make him feel calm when he wanted to be upset? Damn Jinho. "Well I don't know what you want me to say. It is what it is. We all knew they were dating. Nothing's changed." Hwitaek muttered out, knowing he was lying to himself. "Hwitaek, you know that's not true at all. Just admit it. Say it out loud. It'll make you feel better, honestly." Jinho said matter-of-factually. Hui finally sat up, "What hyung? You want me to say I like them? Both of them? Even if I say it how would it change anything." Jinho sighed again. "Obviously you like them. I think we've established that you idiot. What I mean is that you liked it better when no one else knew. Right? Because it made it easier for you to not think about." Hwitaek looked at the older, completely dumbstruck. Hwitaek never seemed to understand how the older always managed to know exactly how he felt, even if he never said anything. Hui didn't have anything else to say and just looked down at his lap. "Look, Hwitaek, I know it's hard. It's hard having feelings for one person you can't have, let alone two. But there's two things you can do about it. You can stay in here, sulk for a few weeks, and move on. Or you can just man the hell up and go tell them how you feel." Hwitaek practically shot his head up at the last sentence, "Tell them!? Are you insane? They would hate me." It was Jinho's turn to roll his eyes, "Really? You think they could ever hate you? Don't you think if they felt that way you wouldn't be where you are? If Hyojong hated you, he would be so affectionate with you. If he hated you, he wouldn't let you be so close to his girlfriend. If Hyuna hated you, don't you think she would object when you and Hyo are doing everything but making out in front of her? I'm pretty sure if either of them hated what was happening between the three of you, it wouldn't be happening." With that last declaration, Jinho stood and left Hui in his room with his thoughts. He felt kind of dumb. He had never looked at their situation like that before. Maybe he did have a chance. 


	3. Wondering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally an update lol. Please know your comments help me a lot! Feedback gives me an idea of what to write next and how the story is going :) hope you enjoy this one.

From Hyuna: Huii, why don’t you hang out with me and Hyojong tonight? We haven’t spent time with you in a while. :). 

Hwitaek sighed as he read over the text a few times. He hadn’t seen them since yesterday in the dance room. Maybe it was time to just suck it up. They were still his friends after all. He care deeply about them and he couldn’t go a few days without seeing them. With a final decision Hui grabbed his phone and typed out a reply. 

To Hyuna: Sure noona. Do you know what we’re doing? 

From Hyuna: Well I was thinking I’ll make dinner and we can watch some movies at my apartment? I’ll let you and Hyo pick the movies of course. I know how you two are. 

Hui chuckles at the last sentence. She did know how they are. 

To Hyuna: Okay, sounds good. What time should I come over? 

From Hyuna: around 5 is good I think. Then you both can help me with dinner :) 

To Hyuna: Sounds like a plan. 

When Hui put his phone on his nightstand and flopped on his bed. How was he going to handle this. 


	4. Old Times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the notes at the end :)

  As Hwitaek walked up the stars to Hyuna's apartment he debated just turning around and pretending he was sick so he didn't have to face them. But Hyojong and Hyuna would obviously know something was up if he cancelled at the last minute. So he took a deep breath as he reached the top of the steps and knocked lightly on the door, secretly hoping no one heard it. The door almost opened immediately to reveal a smiling Hyojong.  Hui was about to say hi before he was pulled through the door and into a hug.

  "We thought you wouldn't show up." Hyojong mumbles into the older's shoulder. Hwitaek hugged the younger back. "Why wouldn't I? Did you not want me to come?" Hui says as he pulls away and laughs lightly. Hyojong gasps dramatically and slaps Hwitaek's shoulder playfully, "You're insane. Of course we want you." Hyojong pauses as if that's the end of his sentence. Hui's heart stops for a second. Hyojong clears his throat, "...to be here. Of course we do." He gives a smile to the other. Hui smiles slightly back only to be dragged again, this time by his hand, into the kitchen. 

  As soon as the black haired woman heard footsteps coming through the kitchen door, she turned around from her place chopping vegetables. She smiled brightly at Hwitaek and walked towards him. "Hwitaek-ah. Just in time. Dinner's almost ready." She says as she stands slightly on her tip-toes to wrap her arms around his neck. Hwitaek hugs her waist lightly before quickly pulling away. "Well, why don't you two go find a movie to watch? We can eat in the living room." she says as she starts serving the food into bowls. 

  In the living room, the couch was adorned with throw blankets, most likely put their for the night. "You can set your jacket on the chair if you want." Hyojong tells Hui as he walks over to grab the tv remote and sits on the couch. Hui does just that and joins the younger on the couch. "You have any idea of what to watch?" Hwitaek asks Hyojong as the latter opens netflix. Hyo shrugs, "Not really, I was thinking something that doesn't take a lot of thinking. I'm not in the mood to put my brain to use." Hui laughs at that and nods in agreement. 

  As the boys finally decide on some old Korean variety show, Hyuna walks in with three bowls full of food set on a tray. "Here let me help you with that." Hyojong says as he grabs the tray and takes it to the coffee table in front of the couch. Hyuna smiles at him and gives him a peck on the lips. For some reason (that Hui obviously knows) he feels suddenly very uncomfortable and like he shouldn't be looking at them. He clears his throat and stands up, "I'm going to go get some water. You guys want anything to drink?" The other two tell him what they want and he scurries off to the kitchen. Tonight was going to be hard for him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here's a sort of filler chapter. I wasn't too sure on how I wanted to take this but I wanted to get a chapter out for you guys. Do you guys have any ideas for the next chapter. I have a few but I'm not sure how fast this story should move. Please let me know in the comments!! - lovesoftly


	5. Maybe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know how you’re liking this story so far! Any feedback is good. Also if you have any requests or ideas for future chapters that would be appreciated too :)

  Hui finally exited the kitchen with three drinks after taking one final deep sigh.  As he walked closer to the couch, Hyuna smiled warmly at him and took her glass of tea. Just as he was about to sit on the left side of Hyojong, he felt a hand on his wrist, "Sit between us." the older said simply as she pulled him to sit on the couch in between the two. He glanced over at Hyojong and the younger gave him a soft smile as he played the show. Hui internally sighed and decided the universe was punishing him by putting him between the couple. 

  After about half of the show was over, the three of them had finally found comfortable positions on the couch. Hui had his legs crossed and was leaning on the back of the couch. Hyojong had his legs propped on the coffee table, and Hyuna had her legs tucked to the side with her head resting on Hwitaek’s shoulder. At first he tried shifting his body to get more space between them, but he soon realized that the older was persistent on using him as a head rest. 

  It was fine. He could handle this. He had been in positions like this with Hyuna a thousand times before. It was no big deal. That was until Hyojong decided he also wanted to make Hwitaek’s life hell by laying his hand on his thigh and curling into his side. Hui felt like screaming. 

  It wasn’t that this was unusual. The exact opposite, they were like this all the time. With their hands holding some part of the other. But now, it just felt wrong for some reason. Hwitaek felt like he shouldn’t love the feeling of Hyojongs hand resting on his leg, or the weight of Hyunas head on his shoulder, dangerously close to his neck. He felt guilty. Because to them, they were just doing what they always did. Showing affection to their best friend. But to him, it felt like so much more than that. 

  After about the fiftieth time Hui had squirmed around in between them, Hyojong and Hyuna finally exchanged a look. “Are you okay hyung?” Hyojong asks as he sits up a bit and faces the older, “you look a bit restless.” Before he could answer his head was being turned by a slim finger grabbing his chin. His face turned to look at the older woman who was inspecting his face to look for anything that could be wrong. “Dawnie’s right, is something wrong?” She says as she drops her hand to his thigh that wasn’t occupied by Hyojong’s. Hui cleared his throat a little, “uh yeah noona I’m fine. It’s just a little warm in here I think.” He hopes that’s enough to convince them. 

  Hyuna glances past Hwitaek’s face and gives a look to Hyojong that Hui can’t quite decode. Before he can think about it any longer he feels the other boys chin rest on his shoulder. 

  “I think we can fix that, hyung.”  


	6. Not a chapter

 Hey guys, due to recent events I don't know when I'm going to be updating this. I'm still going to work on this story because I really would like to finish it. If you guys want me to continue updating I will. I think I will just wait to see what Hyuna and E'dawn decide to do. Hopefully everything works out :)


	7. What’s Going On?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! So sorry for the long wait. I finally got some time to sit down and type out what I’ve written in my journal. Please let me know what you think about this chapter. I would also like to ask you guys what you would like to see in the next/upcoming chapters? How far would you like me to go with this? Please let me know and thank you all for the comments !!

 “W-what do you mean?” Hui stutters out. "Cuddles of course." Hyojong says as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. He feels Hyuna wrap the blanket around the three of them, and Hyojong cling to his side. As soon as they were all squished together, Hyuna and Hyojong's attention was back on the TV, but Hwitaek was more focused on not hyperventilating from the close proximity of the other two.  

 About five minutes into the new arrangement, Hui had finally gotten his breathing under control. He soon got caught up in the show they were watching, and before he knew it, he felt his eyes getting heavy with sleep. They all had finished their food a few hours ago, aimlessly bitng at it as they watched their show. He felt Hyuna move from her spot, practically sitting on Hwitaek, and grabbed her phone from the coffee table. 

 "It's almost eleven." she says leaning tiredly on the back of the couch. Hyojong also moved away from Hui, stretching his arms in the air. Hui wouldn't admit to himself that he missed the warmth of their arms wrapped around him. "Yeah, I think I should head back to the dorms so you guys can get some rest.." he said standing up. Before he could even properly balance his feet on the floor, Hyojong was standing in front of him and hold the older's arms. "Not so fast Hui hyung, there's no way you're walking home this late by yourself."Hwitaek scoffed lightly. "I'm ab adult, I can handle myself. It's not even that far of a walk, also, I'm older than you, you don't get to boss me around."

 Hyuna decided to get up from her spot watching the two boys, "Well I'm older than both of you, and I'm too tired to drive you back to the dorm, so you're staying here tonight." she finished by crossing her arms for the extra "and that's final" effect. Hui let out a childish whine, as he faced the older woman, "Noona, I can walk home by myself." "I know you can, but it would make me and Dawnie feel better if we knew you were safe here with us, and not walking in the streets during the night." she replied tilting her head and pouting slightly. Hui could feel the blush creeping onto his cheeks, cause by two things. One, the words she spoke made his heart swell, even if it was just them worrying about their friend, it still made him warm inside that these two beautiful people cared about him that much. Two, that face would make anyone blush. He sighed, "Okay, I'll stay here if it makes you two feel better."

 "Yay!" Hyojong exclaims from behind him, and Hui feels the younger wrap his arms around his waist and rest his chin on his shoulder. Hyuna smiles at the two men in front of her. After a few seconds of them just resting like that, Hyuna claps her hands together, "Well boys, bedtime. I'm gonna go to the bathroom, Jongie why don't you get Hui some clothes to wear?" Hwitaek feels Hyojong nod against his shoulder. Hyuna gives them one final smile as she leaves the living room and heads down the hallway to the bathroom. They follow after her, heading to the couple's bedroom. Hui had been in their room before, but for some reason it felt much more intimate this time. Maybe because it was because it was nighttime, and they were all a little high off of no sleep. 

 Once they got the dresser, Hyojong stripped himself of his shirt, much to the shock of Hwitaek. "What, you've never seen me shirtless?" Hyojong chuckles as he hands the older a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. Hui chose to just chuckle along and ignore the question, hoping the younger wouldn't notice the blush on his cheeks. They got changed quickly, Hui trying his hardest to keep his gaze away from the other boy. Just as they finished changing, Hyuna came through the door smiling at them, "Huiii" she says as she tugged on the Hwitaek's hand. "Y-yes Hyuna? He asked, looking down at the smaller woman. "So, we have two options. You could make this poor old lady make the bed in the spare room, or you just sleep in here with us tonight." As Hyuna finished her sentence Hui was almost certain all the air had left had left his body.

 


	8. Where to go from here

Hello everyone, as you've probably noticed, I haven't updated this story in a while. 

As many of you might know, Hyuna and Hyojong have officially parted ways with Cube entertainment. Which means that as of now, Hyojong is no longer in Pentagon, and Triple H is indefinitely disbanded. 

I'm not sure if I want to continue this story or not just yet. I'm still very hurt by this whole situation and I'm having to deal with my favorite group (Triple H) disbanding, and a member of one of my favorite groups leaving. 

So, for right now I'm going to put this story on hold. I'm not deleting it or completely discontinuing, but I'm not going to be adding any new chapters for a little while. 

I need time to process this whole thing, and if I decide to continue this story I hope you guys can support it. Please let me know what you feel I should do in the comments, as it would help a lot.

In the meantime I plan on keeping up with my other Pentagon story about Wooseok/Kino/Yuto called If you knew? Please support that :) 

Thank you all for the support on this story, and hopefully I can figure out what to do with it in the future. 


End file.
